little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hrista
Hrista is a Valkyrie Armor that specializes in war hammer combat. Whoever don the armor shall take the title of Hrista the Vanguard Valkyrie. Hrista, alongside Sloegra, were severely damaged during Thapoli-Naglfar War before restored by Newt where it eventually made its way to Jasminka Antonenko as its most recent successor. Description and Characteristics Hrista is a violet and white Valkyrie Armor forged from Loki skin-based Solais Metal. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Hrista Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. For combat, as the armor specializes in war hammer combat, the user has greater advantage when using either war hammer form of her Valkyrie blade or ordinary war hammers as the armor enhances her performance with said weapon. Hrista possesses considerable brute force and durability reputed to be comparable to Skogul armor. In addition of easily overwhelming and defeating its enemies with sheer might, the armor can endure magical and/or physical punishments thanks to its fortified armor. Unfortunately, like the latter, this make Hrista somewhat heavier that it often slows the wearer down. As such, Hrista is more designed for close-quarters combat to compensate for its lack of speed; it takes advantage of its high defensive capabilities to draw in the enemy, where the Valkyrie can retaliate with great force. Even so, the armor lacked any elemental affinities and this setback doesn't encumber superhumanly strong witches such as its current bearer Jasminka. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Hrista can unlock extra boost of power and speed that is released by sprouting a pair of mechanical wings called Columba Wings which also enable the user to engage in aerial combat without need of broom. Similar to Sloegra's Gravity Wings, the wings emit anti-gravity field to enhance the wearer's maneuverability. Overall, Hrista is a formidable armor. Weapons & Equipment *'Hrista Bracelet': The vital part of Hrista Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic violet bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of blue square with yellow outline. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Columba Wings': A pair of mechanical wings named after a small, faint constellation of the same name. Similar to Sloegra's Gravity Wings, the wings constantly emit anti-gravity field which enhances the user's speed and agility as well as enable flight without broom. Pics Gallery Hrista Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia * The armor's name is derived from Old Norse word of Hrista, which means shake. * For the design of Hrista Armor, BSoulstone draws inspiration from white colored, enchanted version of main characters' robes which featured in episode 25 of Little Witch Academia anime before adding the armor plates and bird/angelic motifs found in popular depiction of mythological Valkyries to make it both beautiful and gallant in appearance. As with Sloegra, the armor's platings are given bulky and rock-like appearance with inspiration from Havel's Set from Dark Souls game. The meridian emerald glow was later added as reference from TRON series. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse